1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a technical field of a liquid crystal display, and particularly relates to a backlight module and a display device.
2. The Related Arts
With wide spread application of a liquid crystal display device in various fields, a higher requirement of thinning and bezel narrowing of a liquid crystal display device is put forward by the people, which requires thickness of a liquid crystal display module to be as thin as possible and a bezel of the liquid crystal display module to be as narrow as possible. However, in order to fix various components inside the liquid crystal display device, it usually needs to reserve a space for designing a positioning structure on a separate component, which inevitably increases an entire thickness and width of the liquid display device. Therefore, how to fix the display device without affect the width of the bezel and the thickness of the display device is very important.